


Yonekuni's fantasies

by dragonndoggod



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble of Yonekuni's fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yonekuni's fantasies

The young boy gasped. His body trembled as his hand varied in speed and in strength. Heart pounding, his cheeks flushed as his back arched his hand moving in a frenzy as he came, semen spurted onto his belly and hand. Dropping his hand, he closed his eyes.

Flashes of images raced through his head. He didn’t know the boy’s name, the one who saved him, warmed him and rescued him. Yet, despite not knowing his name and only remembering the brief look he got, his imagination ran wild. Of bending the boy over, running his hands across the boy’s chest and twisting nipples as he pushed into the boys tight body. Pushing his cock deeper and nuzzling the back of the boys neck, sucking on the skin to make his mark.

Opening his eyes, Yonekuni slipped out of his bed, heading to the shower, never knowing that the same boy was dreaming of him, his hand & body stained with his own seed.

~~

Yonekuni thought back to the days of his fantasies as a young boy. Embarrassed, he adverted his eyes. There, before him, lay the boy. No, the man who had plagued him with fantasies as he grew from a young boy to an adult.

Rubbing his nose, he eyed Shiro on the bed, sleeping peacefully after a long bought of love making. One of these days (not anytime soon, mind you), he’d reveal his fantasies to his lover, of taking him in each and every way. But first, he had to convince Shiro that he did love him.

Scooting closer, Yonekuni curled his body behind Shiro, his arms wrapping around to pull his lover closer.


End file.
